World of Meli pseudo-network
The 'World of Meli pseudo-network '''is a pseudo-network (as in an unofficial network) on YouTube. The channel consists of all of the ''Heroes of World of Meli, as well as World of Meli itself. As of October 2017, the "network" has 6 strong channels associated with it. Channels World of Meli Subscriber Count: 895 The start of the network. This channel (as well as most, if not all) focuses mainly on animation news, coverage, and speculation. Unlike the other channels in this "network", World of Meli also has original series (Circle and Square and SEASIDE: The Series) as well as original movies (The World of Meli Movie, Circle and Square: The Movie, and more). The channel was created in November 2012, and has uploaded 500+ videos. Nuzzy 64 Subscriber Count: 11 Nuzzy 64 (formerly known as The black swordsman ''and ''CoolKid) is the personal channel of former World of Meli co-host, Devon. This channel does not focus on animation, but focuses on mainly gaming and comedy story-time videos. This channel has the most frequent hiatuses, and is currently on one (as of October 2017). Mysteriously, all the videos uploaded after July 2017 have disappeared. The channel was created in May 2013, and currently has 3 videos available to watch (although there were 11, many mysteriously disappeared). Ultimate Squid Cult Subscriber Count: 7 Ultimate Squid Cult (formerly known as Luna and Sela Eclipse) was a channel that mainly focused on spooky story videos, and Top Ten Lists. The channel mysteriously vanished without a trace in March 2017, and no videos are available to view anymore. Angry J Sponge Subscriber Count: 745 Angry J Sponge is a channel that focuses on animation commentaries and reviews. The channel's content mainly focuses on news, speculation, and reviews of modern or classic Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network episodes, shows, and movies. The channel also features streams of rants, or video games (primarily Call of Duty). Morgan Terry Subscriber Count: 8,600 Morgan Terry is a channel that focuses on art and animation (mainly Hey Arnold! ''content). It is the most subscribed channel in the "network". It also uploads the least out of the four that still upload (usually a ''Jungle Movie news video once per month). This channel, due to its popularity. also collaborates with other big channels, and being the only one in the "network" to do so. DallSmick Subscriber Count: 4,450 DallSmick is a commentary channel. Its content focuses on commentary on other YouTube Rants and Videos, as well as a review series called The Micro-Phallassessment, ''where he talks about mainly animated movies. He is known for being the first major voice in the community to call out ''StuffWithScoutFly for being aggressive towards the community and fans shortly before his leave. The Sandwich God Subscriber Count: 43 The Sandwich God is a comedy and rant channel. He began his series The Sandwich God on March 10, 2018. The channel seems to be seriealized, and will have continuity and arcs (similar to World of Meli). The series Rocko's Modern Life is also a part of the channel. Friends RE:Boosted Subscriber Count: 15 A vlog-type series featuring Devon and his friends, with suicidal and vulgar comedy as its focus. This channel is what Devon was most notably working on during his absense on World of Meli (specifically in 2018) after other, smaller channel failures. The series was featured on a World of Meli Livestream, attracting a small portion of Meli's fanbase. The series ran for a season, with a movie that was to be produced by World of Meli, but was cancelled, with the series on an indefinite hiatus. The Crystal Goldfish Subscriber Count: 25 Channel consisting of vlogs, Roblox Gameplay Videos, and speed arts. Solum Artifex Subscriber Count: 110 Channel, consisting of mostly short, less than a minute sattire videos, poking fun at the YouTube Community, as well as other interesting topics.